We're Only Liars
by So this is love
Summary: “What do you want then Weaslette? Me? We both know that this can never happen for us.” “Why not?” Ginny called after him. Draco returned to the room and looked her in the eye. “Because I don’t love you.” DracoGinny oneshot


A/N: Another shortie. I'm on a roll lately. With more one-shot ideas than I can handle. I'm thinking of a sequel for this as well. Review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.**

Ginny Weasley was absolutely sure, as she walked down that church aisle, that she was marrying the man who was right for her. Her groom was someone who would love and cherish her forever. His green eyes had held nothing but love and happiness since the engagement. Ginevra even loved him back with all but the tiniest piece of her heart. The leftover piece wasn't hers to give away. No, it belonged to the blonde man sitting in the front row. Draco Malfoy.

XXX

After Dumbledore's death, Draco fled from Snape and his father to the Burrow. He was soon transported to the new Order Headquarters in Godric's Hollow. The seventeen year old pleaded for a safe house away from his father's abuse and the Dark Lord's torture in exchange for information on their whereabouts and plans. Remus Lupin, the Order head, accepted and let Draco stay at Headquarters.

Ginny was left behind on the Trio's quest for the Horcruxes. She wasn't allowed to write. But every once in a while, she would get a letter from Harry telling her how much he loved her and hoping she was waiting for him. Which she was, until Draco came.

Draco and Ginny provided companionship to one another. He saw her as an escape from the pain he was feeling. She saw him as a stand in for her friends who had left. Though neither could deny their physical attraction. Weeks turned to months that they were stuck together. Soon, they lost themselves in lust, both refusing to accept it could be anything but.

After months of no correspondence Harry Ron and Hermione returned to headquarters. They were all exhausted, tan, and wearing weathered grins. They had destroyed all of the Horcruxes. The only thing left was to throw a killing curse at Voldemort and it would all be over with. All three were surprised and startled to see Draco there. But an explanation and stern reprimand by Mrs. Weasley was all it took for the blonde boy to be accepted.

Ginny, however, was torn. She loved Harry as she always had, and welcomed him home with enthusiasm. But her feelings for Draco had escalated from lust.

"Draco, I think I love you." She had whispered the night before the Trio returned. The two were by the fireplace curled up in blankets.

"No you don't." Draco said blankly, "You love Potter. You always have, and always will. The two of you will get married and have a bunch of freckled children." He added with forced calm, removing his arm from around her shoulders.

"Well, what if that isn't what I want?" Ginny had demanded indignant.

"What do you want then Weaslette? Me? We both know that this can never happen for us." Draco stood up and started towards the kitchen.

"Why not?" Ginny called after him.

Draco returned to the room and looked her in the eye. "Because I don't love you."

XXX

Draco was an amazing liar. Her prided himself on that ability. So telling Ginny he didn't love her, void of emotion, was easy. The hard part was convincing himself. Harry was better for her and Draco knew that. He had to let her go. SO he would chum it up with Potter to be close to her, and that would be enough. It had to be enough, because Ginny Weasley was not an option.

So as Ginny became Mrs. Potter and danced at her wedding, Draco smiled and pretended that everything was all right. He even took a few pictures for the happy couple. Draco couldn't deny that Ginny had a glow about her with Harry that she never possessed with him. He didn't ask for a dance or even give her a congratulations hug. Because Draco knew that she couldn't handle that today. So he would be the cool, collected one. But watching the woman he loved be blissfully happy with someone else was too much. Draco left early and let Harry and Ginny Potter have their happily ever after.

A/N: Okay the last paragraph was kinda lame I'll admit it. I had a hard time ending it. I promise a sequel in the next couple of days.


End file.
